


В страданиях единственный исход

by arisu_aiko



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшое AU по мотивам всеми любимой сцены со стульями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В страданиях единственный исход

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из трагедии «Отелло», У. Шекспира.

Кью нервно оттянул воротник пуловера: он неприятно давил на горло. Словно удавка. Кью сам не знал, хотелось ли ему дышать, или умереть было бы лучшим вариантом. Бонда поймали: только этот самоуверенный наглец мог так спокойно идти прямо в руки к врагу. Все, что сейчас было у Кью, – звук. И готовность отдать приказ о вылете группы быстрого задержания с ближайшей базы. И Кью вполне бы мог обойтись без пошлых намеков Сильвы в адрес Бонда. К тому же их слышал весь отдел. Только бы не покраснеть.   
Мысли Кью были прерваны резким, неприятным звуком, донесшимся из динамиков. Звук рвущейся ткани. Определенно, сейчас Бонда будут пытать. Господи, Кью очень надеялся, что этим все и закончится. Избиением, например. Или Джеймсу будут вырывать ногти, или отрезать по одной фаланге от пальцев… Кью буквально молился об этом, потому что рвущаяся ткань то ли рубашки, то ли штанов и пошлые намеки - все говорило совсем о других вещах.   
Вообще, Кью удалось найти достаточно информации о преступлениях Сильвы; странно, что МИ-6 не вышло на него раньше. Сильва был тем еще психопатом, пусть и не сторонником физического насилия. Он, скорее, использовал давление на психику. Кью нервно повел плечами: ему пугало и то, и другое.   
Звук раздираемой ткани повторился. Затем в динамиках что-то зашумело, глухо стукнуло. Звук стал более приглушенным, словно передатчик чем-то прикрыли. Наверное, упал пиджак.   
– Мне показалось, тебе стало жарко, Джеймс. Как ты думаешь, твои дорогие друзья слышат меня сейчас? – Голос Сильвы гулко отражался от пустых стен. Несмотря на помехи в связи, Кью слышал Сильву так, словно сам был там. Он облизнул враз пересохшие губы  
– Отключите вывод звука на общие динамики. Дальнейшие действия я буду контролировать лично. Выполнять, – никто даже не возразил ему. Кью схватил ноутбук и, стараясь не бежать, быстро преодолел расстояние до своего кабинета.  
Он трясущимися руками попытался вставить штекер наушников в разъем. Ладони вспотели, шнур то и дело выскальзывал из пальцев. Кью глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя успокоиться. Сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, воздуха отчаянно не хватало. Наконец, штекер воткнулся, и теперь голос Сильвы лился прямо в уши Кью. Он бы никогда и никому не признался, как сильно пугал его Сильва. И не только он. Кью боялся всех преступников вместе взятых: все они сумасшедшие, слетевшие с катушек. Впрочем, агентов Кью боялся еще больше - тот, кто может схватить и обезвредить сумасшедшего, опаснее в сто раз.   
Тем временем Сильва заливался соловьем. Кью стиснул зубы, когда услышал, что этот псих снова ухитрился залезть в их систему. Хорошо, что он отключил громкую связь, - М бы не понравилось, если бы все узнали, что агент 007 завалил тесты. Лихорадочно пытаясь понять, как же Сильва умудрился обойти его защиту, Кью потерял нить разговора. Но не то чтобы он многое упустил. Целью Бонда было разговорить Сильву, запудрить ему мозги, чтобы у группы захвата было больше времени на подготовку, чтобы Кью успел взломать систему слежения Сильвы и отключить ее, чтобы, в конце концов, вертолеты успели долететь до острова.   
«Делай, что хочешь, - говорила М, - но ты должен выкроить нам время, Джеймс. Хоть ноги перед ним раздвинь, – добавила М». Возможно, М не стоило так выражаться. Что бы она сделала, если бы сидела сейчас на месте Кью и слышала все эти … разговорчики?   
– А ты уверен, что дело в М?  
– Конечно, в ней. И в тебе, и во мне... Мы ведь с тобой как те две крысы. Либо сожрем друг друга... Хм. Что, пытаешься вспомнить, чему тебя учили? Что ж, у всех бывает первый раз...  
– С чего ты решил, что это - первый?  
– О-о-о, мистер Бонд...  
Кью снова глубоко вздохнул. Ему казалось, что именно сейчас он слышит что-то запретное. Что-то вроде старых воспоминаний двух бывших влюбленных.   
«Ненавижу М, – думает Кью. – Интересно, у всех агентов так весело проходят задания?». Он чувствует себя глубоко несчастным. На самом деле, это только одна из причин. Есть еще что-то, сидящее глубоко внутри него. Кью предпочел бы не анализировать собственные чувства. Он всегда был плох в этом.   
В наушниках раздается тихий шепот. Кью не может разобрать слова Сильвы, но слышит выдох Бонда: «Да».   
Раздается шорох ткани, невнятное бормотание, тонко взвизгивает расстегнутая молния. У Кью снова потеют ладони, он сминает в кулаках джинсы на коленях, стараясь успокоиться. Если в начале он сбежал из общей комнаты, спасая репутацию Бонда, то сейчас он сбежал бы отсюда, спасая свою собственную. Он бы никогда не подумал, что сможет возбудиться от одних только _звуков_.   
Он вслушивался в каждый шорох, ловил каждый вздох Бонда, старался разобрать шепот Сильвы. Глаза закрылись сами собой. Кью положил руку на ширинку, погладил вставший член сквозь ткань брюк. Перед глазами всплыла картинка. Вот Джеймс прикован к стене. Хотя нет, это будет не слишком удобно. Скорее всего, он привязан к стулу, как во всех боевиках, которые так любит штамповать Голливуд. Кью поспешно расстегнул пуговицы и ширинку на брюках, приспустил штаны вместе с трусами, вытащил член.   
Вот Бонд сидит на стуле, его локти стянуты у него за спиной, и веревки неприятно впиваются в кожу, оставляя красные следы. Ноги раздвинуты и привязаны к ножкам стула. Вот он – весь раскрытый и доступный, бери – не хочу, только одежду снять не забудьте. Сначала Сильва, наверняка, шепчет что-то мерзкое, грязное, неприличное в ухо Бонда, обводит языком ушную раковину, прикусывает мочку.… Кью медленно ведет рукой по члену, не торопясь. Гладит большим пальцем по головке. Перед глазами вспыхивают цветные точки.   
В наушниках раздаются шорохи, а потом Джеймс стонет. А потом снова и снова. Кью словно окатывает волной возбуждения. Скорее всего, Сильва опустился на колени между раздвинутых ног Бонда – между этих длинных, _блядски_ раздвинутых ног – и взял в рот его член. Полностью, до конца, упираясь носом в пах. Кью вскидывает бедра, словно это ему отсасывает преступник, жаждущий крови и мести, сильнее сжимает собственный член, двигая рукой быстрее.   
– Быстрее, - произносит Бонд. Кью не знает, у кого сейчас сбилось дыхание, у него или у Бонда. Но он видит, как Джеймс запрокидывает голову, открывая беззащитную шею. Видит, как Сильва вскидывает глаза и сильнее сжимает губы на члене. Видит, как выпускает член изо рта, облизывает головку, проводит языком по всей длине, заставляя Бонда опустить голову. Заставляя _смотреть_ на себя.   
Кью кончил, изливаясь в собственную руку. Несколько капель попало на брюки. В наушниках слышалось тяжелое дыхание Джеймса, значит, они кончили одновременно. Кью не знал, кто из них застонал: он сам, Бонд, или оба? В любом случае, ему необходимо привести себя в порядок и придумать, как он будет смотреть в глаза Джеймсу.   
А, кажется, уже можно высылать группу быстрого реагирования. Конечно, как он мог про это забыть.   
***  
Когда Сильву доставляют в МИ-6, а Бонд уходит к М отчитаться, Кью сидит у себя в кабинете и нервно барабанит пальцами по столу. Он следит за ними с камер наблюдения. Вот Сильву ведут в камеру, на его глазах плотная повязка. Он молчит, но улыбается так, словно знает, куда его ведут, и знает заранее, что будет делать дальше. Сильва в жизни оказывается куда более старым, чем на фотографиях, которые видел Кью.   
Кью приближает изображение с Бондом: тот все еще у М, и, судя по всему, она его за что-то распекает. Вообще, как бы ни просчитался Кью со временем, прилетит все равно Бонду: всегда можно прикрыться фразой «Агент 007 подал сигнал с опозданием», и никто ведь не полезет проверять.   
Он снова переключается на Сильву. Того уже посадили под замок. В стеклянную клетку. Выставили на обозрение, как зверушку. Только вот смотреть некому. Кью думает, что стекло - слишком тонкая преграда для такого человека, как Сильва. Он даже не уверен, что Сильву способна удержать земная толща. Он как один из тех киношных злодеев, которых, как не убивай, – все бестолку. Как Бонд – они похожи в этом. Их нельзя убить.   
Кью еще несколько минут переключается между кабинетом М и тюрьмой и не знает, как поступить. Голос разума, голос, который он привык слушать всю свою сознательную жизнь, твердит, что ему ничего не надо делать. Забудь, выкинь из головы, работай с Джеймсом Бондом, как раньше. В конце концов, _гордись_ , что ты удостоился такой чести.   
Но в этот раз Кью не прислушается к голосу разума. Он выходит из своего кабинета и направляется на нижние уровни – туда, где расположена тюрьма. Кью несколько раз раздраженно поправляет очки на переносице; внутри него борются, если можно так сказать, ангел и демон. Кью это раздражает. Он убеждает себя, что все делает правильно. Что так надо.   
В тюремной камере, где держат Сильву, слишком много света и стеклянных поверхностей.   
Кью знает, что Сильва просто выжидает своего часа, чтобы сбежать, чтобы разрушить МИ-6. Впрочем, кое-чего ему не надо дожидаться. Жизнь Кью он успел разрушить раньше. Кью подходит к стеклу и смотрит в глаза Сильве. Тот отвечает спокойным взглядом, в нем нет того безумия, той истеричности, такой естественную для него.   
– Я догадывался, что вы придете, – голос Сильвы звучит слишком громко, звуки эхом разносятся по гулкому залу. Не многовато ли почестей одному преступнику? – Хотите узнать, как я взломал вашу систему? Узнать, где слабое место в вашей защите? – Кью слышит эту показную усталость, словно Сильва не в первый раз отвечает на подобный вопрос.   
– Нет. Я пришел спросить вас об агенте 007, ¬– Кью говорит громко, четко выговаривая слова. Его голос не дрожит, что несказанно радует.   
Сильва чуть щурит глаза и слегка улыбается. Затем не выдерживает и начинает хохотать. В него снова вернулась эта сумасшедшая искра. Кью морщиться от слишком громкого смеха. Он чувствует себя глупо, а еще ему очень стыдно. Он очень надеется, что не покраснел. Иначе это будет самым большим провалом за всю его жизнь.   
– Значит, наш милый квартирмейстер заревновал? О, заметь, я не спрашиваю, слышал ли ты, а, может быть, и видел происходящее на острове! Что ты хочешь узнать? Почему Бонд согласился? Почему ты возбудился оттого, что враг корпорации, на которую ты работаешь, отсосал ее лучшему агенту? Как долго длятся наши отношения с _Джеймсом_? – Сильва разводит руками и улыбается. Мерзко, паскудно улыбается. Он словно знает о Кью все, даже, возможно, больше самого Кью. И тот чувствует, как глупо поступил, совсем как мальчишка. Как ребенок. Кью ничего не отвечает, разворачивается и уходить. От стыда у него пылают щеки. 

***   
Тело М доставляют в МИ-6 на следующее утро после побега Сильвы, заварушки в суде и бойни в родовом поместье Бонда. Самого Бонда нет, как нет и Сильвы. Кью лишь прикрывает глаза, когда Меллори, который теперь новый М, вызывает его на ковер и спрашивает, где, черт возьми, их сраный Джеймс Бонд. Кью говорит: «Не знаю, сэр». Кью говорит: «Он пропал с датчиков». Кью говорит: «Он мог утонуть в этом озере рядом с поместьем, так как был ранен и ослаблен».   
Но Кью не говорит правды. «Он сейчас с Сильвой. Развлекается где-нибудь в Испании. У него жаркий секс утром, днем и вечером, в спальне, на кухне, на пляже и еще где-нибудь. Он счастлив и рад, что больше ему не придется видеть вашу рожу, сэр».


End file.
